Grey's Anatomy in Other Media
The following is a list of times that Grey's Anatomy has been referenced to in other media, particularly television. Movies *In the 2013 movie That Awkward Moment, one main character is called a "Grey's Anatomy motherfucker" when he confesses having had sex at the hospital. Television *'The Middle:' In numerous episodes of The Middle, Frankie is frequently seen watching Grey's Anatomy and heard shouting 'No talking in the McDreamy scenes' *'The Simpsons:' In the simpsons episode "Double, Double, Boy in Trouble", Bart Simpson was going through an estate and saw a McMansion, McDonalds, McDreamy, and McSteamy. *'South Park:' In "The Ring," Kenny goes to purchase a DVD of Grey's Anatomy, which Eric Cartman angrily asks him, "Grey's Anatomy? Kenny! What kind of douche-bag garbage are you watching?" *'The Office:' Kelly tells co-worker Kevin "I was watching 'Grey's Anatomy' and there was a life guard on it. And he had skin cancer too." *'Scrubs:' Elliot asks J.D., "J.D., I really don't wanna do this. Can't we just go home, and put on our PJ's, and watch "Grey's Anatomy"?" In response, J.D. says, "Oh, I do love that show. It's like they've been watching our lives and then just put it on TV. :In My Scrubs Dr. Cox's mentions how he hates summing up the storyline in Grey's Anatomy, which is what Scrubs does at the end of every episode. *'The O.C.:' Dr. Neil Roberts is offered a new job. He tells his daughter the offer is from a hospital known for being "wonderfully quirky" and specifically names Seattle Grace Hospital. On the following episode, Kaitlin Cooper asks her mother Julie Cooper if Neil is still being bossed around by a short, sassy lady (Bailey). ::Once again, in the tenth episode of season 4 on The O.C., Seth Cohen goes to visit Dr. Neil Roberts at Seattle Grace Hospital and Seth asks him "so, you likin' it up here?" and Neil asks "seriously?" and Seth responds with "seriously." *'Degrassi: The Next Generation:' Emma asks Manny to come over and watch TV saying it will just be: "you, me, and McDreamy. *'Lost:' Both of ABC's 2005 mid-season replacements featured neurosurgeons named Shepherd as male leads. Lost focused on a spinal surgeon named Jack Shephard, while Grey's Anatomy's main character was of course Derek Shepherd. In the third season, Lost also introduced a character named Dr. Juliet Burke although her professional training is closer to that of Addison's. *'Never Ever by Helena Pielichaty:' The polish cleaner talks to the art student about Meredith in Season 2 Episode 16/17 when she has her hand on an unexploded bomb, and how McDreamy should be with Mer. *'Family Guy': Joe Swanson says "No, I'm going in to watch Grey's Anatomy." *'The Big Bang Theory': Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali (Raj) was watching The Good Wife through someone's window with a telescope. He said (to Howard) "I'm telling you, this is my new Grey's Anatomy". In a later episode, the character Bernadette mentions that Raj has an online Grey's Anatomy fan group. *'Cougar Town:' The character Laurie Keller mentions that Tom, who's a brain surgeon, is like McDreamy and the McSteamy. She does, however, say that they are cool, while at the time, Mark had already died. *'Parks and Recreation:' Leslie makes a McSteamy music box for her mother. In another episode, Ann mentions that Chris let her pee with the door open so she could watch the rest of Grey's Anatomy. Chris said that season finale was amazing. Given the timeline, he was talking about Perfect Storm or he meant the mid-season finale of season 10, which would be Get Up, Stand Up. *'House:' House says "So, you think maybe Grey's Anatomy got it all wrong?". *'Modern Family:' When tasked to use a defibrillator, Phil Dunphy says he watches a lot of Grey's Anatomy, but that he fastforwards through the non-romantic scenes. *In the second episode of Netflix's Jessica Jones, Jones impersonates a nurse and claims she used to work at "Seattle Grace". *In season 3 episode 23 of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Jake and Terry are in a hospital Terry admits he watches a lot of Grey’s Anatomy. Jake says he only watched one episode where a guy had a bomb in his butt and then he goes on to say he feels like Sandra Oh. Category:Grey's Anatomy